


In The Field of Flowers

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Intimacy, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Cuddling, Outdoor Sex, POV Second Person, Passionate Sex, Personification, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: When you found an injured Shaymin out in the wild, you didn't hesitate to bring it home and nurse it back to health. You didn't do it in the name of a reward, but out of kindness.Shaymin seemed intent on showing her gratitude for that.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Shaymin (Pokemon)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	In The Field of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be a two-parter, with the second chapter being a kinky orgy with dozens and dozens of other Shaymin (since I'm pretty sure there's more than one Shaymin out there, they're just rare). However this fic took longer than expected to write so I'm a bit hesitant on that now, so I'll probably do the same thing as Hot Spring Love and just leave it open for a second chapter when I'm ready.
> 
> (And yes, I haven't forgotten about Hot Spring Love. In good time.)
> 
> Enjoy~

''Haah... so peaceful...''

It was a sunny day in Sinnoh. Clouds were sparse and slow-drifting, the breeze was fresh and slightly cool, and the tides clashed against the rocky cliffs gently, soaking the rocks in water and brine.

You savoured the peaceful sights and sounds, your feet carrying you over the long hills that dotted the eastern islands that you called your home. As far as the eye could see was just mound after mound of grass and flowers, the deep blue ocean visible to your left and right. The island itself was more of a narrow-but-long type, which made the towns on it sparse and overall quite small compared to the mainland.

However you preferred it that way. Sure, being so far away from the big cities made it hard to get ingredients or new gadgets to toy around with, but overall it was a more peaceful lifestyle. Doubly so thanks to the fact the entire island bloomed with flowers at this time of year, the whole landscape becoming covered with hundreds of different types of flowers. A myriad of Pokémon even migrated here just to see them.

 _'...hm?'_ Movement up ahead made you stop your walk, blinking in slight surprise as you saw a cluster of flowers part in opposite directions. _'A Pokémon?'_

Curiosity compelled you forth, making sure to stay quiet as to not scare the creature away if your suspicions were correct. The hill inclined upwards slowly, the flowers rising up to your thighs in places. The small cluster of flowers up ahead paused, as if sensing your approach, but you still approached.

''Hello?'' You said in a soft a voice as possible, hoping to not scare it.

Thankfully it didn't flee immediately, allowing you to finally reach the apex of the hill and peer past the flowers – and disbelief filled you as your eyes landed on a Pokémon; one who you had only heard of in fairy tales and myth. Small ivory body and stubby legs, tiny snout and with a back full of lush green shrub; its design was unmistakably that of a Shaymin, a Pokémon regarded as mere myth by the island's inhabitants.

And it was injured, you soon realised – noticing the blood leaking from its underbelly. It had been attacked by some other Pokémon from the looks of things, a nasty gash carved into its pale flesh and bleeding moderately. Not a mortal wound, but not something a Pokémon could simply shrug off either. Especially not a wild one.

''Poor thing...'' You murmured, getting down onto one knee – extending a hand. ''Here, let me help.''

Naturally Shaymin wasn't so keen on being touched, shying away from your hand and looking at you warily, undoubtedly defensive after being injured. However the fact it hadn't outright attacked you with an attack gave you the confidence to shift a little closer, taking one of its stubby legs into your hand and rubbing it, soothing it. After a second Shaymin relaxed a little, still eyeing you warily, but not looking ready to bolt.

''Come here, it's alright.'' You maintained a soft tone as you shifted another hand under it, carefully picking up the creature – wincing when it let out a pained whine when it bent forwards slightly. ''Just stay still, I'll get you patched up.''

After a second of awkward fumbling you got the little creature into your arms, holding it like you would a baby. Blood stained your sleeve but you hardly minded, focused instead on carrying the mythical Pokémon back to your home. You lived alone and it wasn't too far away; you could get the Pokémon there without drawing too much attention from the curious townsfolk. You were pretty sure Shaymin wasn't keen on visitors when injured anyway.

''Muu...'' Shaymin whined again, nuzzling your chest as if begging you to take the pain away.

In response you stroked the grassy top of the creature, feeling how soft and smooth it was. ''Ssh, just hold on a bit, we won't take long.''

Mercifully Shaymin settled down, and without hesitation you carried the injured Pokémon all the way back to your home, fully intent on patching it up to full health.

X-x-X

Days passed.

It was simple enough to patch Shaymin up; just spray some Potion on it, patch it up with some bandages and give it lots of rest, food and water. Once you started bandaging Shaymin up it became remarkably placid, almost friendly – as if it understood you were trying to help it. Hell, it even tried following you around the house when it could, until you put it back into its makeshift bed for the fifth time.

Though when night came Shaymin always seemed insistent on napping with you in _your_ bed, or at least on top of it. Which often resulted in waking up in the morning to find the Pokémon resting on your chest, its adorable face only a few paces away from yours. Cute, yes, but it was always a bit odd to find it so suddenly there first thing in the morning.

However, of course, it couldn't last forever. Shaymin was a wild Pokémon, and not long after it was healed you could see it begin to look out your window more, as if tempted by the thought of leaving. And while you'd miss the little hedgehog, you knew it was for the best.

''Alright, come on Shay...'' You called out, using the nickname you created for the Shaymin.

Summoned by its nickname the little ivory creature ran out from the kitchen, blinking up at you with its small black eyes, curious. With a smile you reached down and ruffled its bush-like top, eliciting something almost like a purr from it – and when you opened your arms it happily hopped up into said arms, nuzzling your chest and allowing you to pick it up. Briefly you shifted your hands, holding it more comfortably before finally unlocking your front door, stepping outside.

A twist of the keys and a click later, and the door was locked. Shaymin shifted about in your arms, prompting you to move the little creature about a bit so it was comfortable. Once Shaymin ceased its struggling you began your short journey, walking out of your small garden and past the open wood gate, heading straight for the fields of flowers outside of town. Since your home was on the edge of the town there weren't many around to see you, and with Shaymin held to your chest the risk of it being seen was low.

 _'No harm in being careful.'_ You reminded yourself, keeping an eye out.

When one of your neighbours had knocked on your door – that nice old lady down the road who brought you cake on a weekly basis – Shaymin had ran and hid under your bed. Whether just because it was startled or because it didn't want to be seen, you weren't able to decipher, but you could at least guess that it didn't like seeing others. Considering how skittish other Pokémon could be, such behaviour wasn't a surprise.

Minutes passed by in silence, the gentle howl of the wind the only real sound to grace your ears. Once more Shaymin became quite placid, simply resting in your arms. Thanks to your treatment it was all healed up, not a hint of its wound to be seen – but it spoke of how attached to you Shaymin was that it didn't just leave whenever it wanted. And you had to admit, you had become a bit attached to it too.

You shook your head, dispelling that train of thought just as you reached a plateau – grass and flowers spanning out ahead. From here the town could barely be seen, partially obscured behind a hill. Out here nobody would see anything.

''Mn...'' You grunted, lowering yourself down and letting Shaymin hop out of your arms. ''Guess this is where we part ways, eh Shay?''

Shaymin shifted around, blinking up at you innocently. You smiled back, ruffling its bush-like top one more time before standing up-

-only to be startled when the small Pokémon _glowed_ white.

''H-Huh?!''

A bright flash blinded you, making you instinctively scrunch your eyes shut and turn your head away, your right hand rising up to shield your eyes. Even then the light was so bright it practically pierced through your closed eyelids, a harsh wince crossing your face as you had to endure it – until just as abruptly as it appeared, it went away.

Blinking slightly you lowered your hand, and looked down at Shaymin – or where it formally was. In the Pokémon's place was a petite girl that stood nearly a head shorter than you, her skin a stark ivory hue that bordered on snowy alabaster. Forest-green eyes blinked innocently up at you, long black eyelashes prominent against her pale skin and with a head of lush light-green hair that fell down to her mid-back. Alongside that, not a single speck of cloth was to be found on her petite body, leaving her utterly naked in front of you.

However it was the pale skin and green hair that gave it away. ''Shay...?''

The girl chirped, her voice high-pitched as she hopped up onto her tiptoes, smiling brightly at you. Your cheeks warmed up as she closed the miniscule distance between you and wrapped her arms around you, pushing her face into your shoulder and affectionately nuzzling you, audibly inhaling your scent. The simple hug was made all the more embarrassing by her nude state, her body's warmth clear even with the cloth on your body.

After a moment of hesitation you laid your own hands on her sides, blushing as you felt how _soft_ her skin was. It was almost silky-feeling, tempting you to run your fingers over her ivory skin, watching as your fingers squished her delicate skin. Against your body she felt so much more petite and small; perhaps befitting of a Pokémon who was a tiny hedgehog that could fit into your arms. Considering that fact, it should be a surprise she was as big as she was.

Though she was definitely small in one area, you realised with warming cheeks – feeling her chest push against yours. She was small, almost-flat, but there was definitely enough there to touch. You quickly shook that thought off however, slowly pulling back from the hug and looking Shaymin in the eye, her bright smile not having faded even a tiny bit.

''How did...?'' You trailed off, realising she probably couldn't explain.

A fact confirmed when she just chirped, innocent-faced. Even if she could apparently transform into a human, she clearly lacked the knowledge of human language.

You swallowed, unconsciously looking Shaymin over again. Her silky-smooth skin drew your attention the most, trailing your gaze down her shoulder and to her breasts, soaking in the sight of them. Your gaze then darted lower, peeking between her legs at her smooth, hairless folds and down her lithe legs, her feet equally bare. While she didn't have the biggest proportions she had a certain mystical beauty to her.

Suddenly Shaymin shifted closer to you, pushing against your body. You backed up a step but Shaymin followed, mewling into your shoulder as she pressed herself against your body, pawing at your clothes. It hit you a second later that she wanted you to take them off, the mere thought making your face redden. However it also occurred to you that you were alone with her, nobody around for easily a mile or two.

You glanced around. Nobody. Then your gaze moved back to Shaymin, her adorably hopeful look melting away at your defence – until with a shudder you complied with the mythical Pokémon's desire. Your shirt came off first, tossed onto the ground and soon followed by your belt and then your pants, all of them ending in a small pile. Shaymin's smile brightened, and soon you took your shoes and socks off; leaving you in just your underwear.

''Mn...'' The cool air felt all the more apparent on your bare skin, your cheeks remaining warm as you self-consciously glanced about.

Tugging on your boxers made it clear Shaymin wanted to see all of you, and with a gulp you obeyed, peeling them down and kicking them off. Without your underwear on you were left naked before the equally-nude girl, and with a delighted smile Shaymin hugged you again – pushing her slim, warm body against yours. Without the clothes in the way you could feel her perky pink nipples poking your chest, her thigh rubbing against yours as she pushed against you intently, putting her weight on you.

Taking the hint you slowly lowered yourself down, shivering as you looped one arm around her lower back, pulling her with you. Shaymin giggled into your ear, nuzzling your cheek affectionately as you sat down, the pale-skinned girl nearly on your lap from how close she was. On instinct you held her sides so she didn't fall onto you, once more letting you feel how silky smooth her skin was, enticing you to dig your fingers into her soft flesh slightly.

''Mnya~'' Shaymin mewled into your ear, blinking at you as she leaned back – lips still curved into a smile.

She slipped free from your grip, and to your embarrassment she pushed her face into your crotch. Your cock was already half-erect from seeing her nude body, allowing the naked girl to rub her face against it, giggling as she nuzzled your cock. The sight was equal parts arousing and embarrassing, intimately feeling Shaymin's hot breath wash over your swelling shaft. Then Shaymin leaned back a bit, curiously staring at down dick-

-before she licked it.

''Mn-!'' A sharp shudder ran through your body and you gasped, pursing your lips together as Shaymin looked up at you, curious.

After a second of innocent blinking she looked back down at your cock, licking it again. Her tongue was small and barely protruded from her mouth, but was still long enough for her to lick at the tip of your shaft, the teasing strokes sending hot bolts of lust up your spine. Unconsciously you reached out and laid a hand on her head, threading your fingers into her green bush-like hair. Once more she looked up at you but after only a second she looked back down again, humming lightly as she put her lips on the tip.

Warmth flooded your cock as Shaymin pushed her lips down, taking you into her mouth. Her tongue rubbed the underside of your cock as you slid inside, teasing you and making you shudder. The warmth of her mouth contrasted sharply with the coolness of the air, the ambient chill of the sea breeze all the more apparent when you were naked – the only mercy being the high grass hiding you from being seen by faraway voyeurs.

''Nn... ahh...'' You released a tight breath when Shaymin pushed her head down deeper. ''S-Shay... why are you...?''

A suck was your answer, the gentle suction making you groan. The pale-skinned girl ran her hands over your thighs affectionately, tilting her head as she sucked your dick, as if inquiring if you liked it. You gently held her head and pushed her down in response, groaning when she happily chirped – the sound muted by the cock in her mouth. Even then it sent pleasurable vibrations through your shaft, making it throb against her small tongue and enticing her to suck it more, her head tilting side-to-side as she tried to find the best way to pleasure you.

And it was working. Bolts of pleasure quivered up your cock and made it throb in her mouth, the incredible blow-job melting your mind. You leaned back a bit but couldn't take your eyes off her, nigh-hypnotised as you watched her pale lips slide down your dick to near the base only to slide back up again with barely a second of pause, leaving a glistening sheen of saliva where she sucked.

The longer she sucked the wetter the blow-job became, and as if sensing your thoughts Shaymin drooled on your cock mid-suck, her sucking sounds becoming wet slurps. Her tongue helped smear her saliva into your shaft, her head-tilting stopping in favour of pushing herself straight down your cock, the tip going down her throat. Shaymin didn't even gag; happily taking your dick down her throat and mewling when you pushed her head down, seamlessly deep-throating you.

''A-Ahh...'' You exhaled heavily, pressure swelling up your cock.

Almost like she could sense it Shaymin moved her head faster, her lips slurping along your throbbing cock with gasp-inducing swiftness. You unconsciously gripped at her hair but loosened your hold when she whined, groaning instead as you instead pushed her down your cock more, her nose pressing against your bare pelvis each time she deep-throated you. The tip of your dick went down her throat repeatedly, your heightened sensitivity allowing you to feel her throat muscles clenching around the tip.

And soon, the pressure became too much for you to handle – a rising heat shooting up your cock, your muscles coiling tight; until with a gasp you came.

You instinctively pushed her head down into your crotch and buckled, cumming in Shaymin's mouth; the wet warmth of her mouth driving you wild and nearly making you thrust into her sucking mouth on reflex. You barely contained the reaction, gritting your teeth as you rode out the rest of your climax, buzzing warmth quivering through you as you shuddered.

''Mn...'' You slowly relaxed as the moment passed – pushing lightly on her forehead to tell her to stop.

Shaymin obliged, her lips audibly slurping up your dick – before with a soft exhale she popped them off, panting lightly. Then after only a second to breathe she flashed you a bright, innocent smile, throwing her lithe arms around your shoulders and burying her face into your neck, nuzzling you. The closeness made you shiver and you loosely wrapped an arm around her too, unconsciously inhaling her sweet scent.

A giggle tickled your ear. Shaymin leaned out of your neck and suddenly kissed you on the lips – her lips immeasurably soft and springy. In a heartbeat you were kissing her back, holding her by her shoulders and groaning into her mouth. She pushed against you, her lithe legs rubbing your own as she leaned forwards, tempting you to slide your hands down her shoulders and along her back. You could feel her defined shoulder blades and traced the curve of her spine, moving your palms lower and lower until you reached her butt. Her small, soft, perky butt that fitted perfectly into your hands.

''Hnyaah~'' Shaymin cooed; the wordless sound conveying a sort of delight.

In response you groped her butt, feeling up her rear and making her mewl. She cupped your cheeks and kissed you again, her addictive lips briefly melting your mind as you instinctively kissed her back, meshing your lips against her soft small ones. Soon your hands abandoned her small ass, sliding up her sides until you cupped her small breasts, groping them in a fit of lust and eliciting more cute mewls from the transformed Pokémon.

Suddenly Shaymin leaned back. She blinked at you for a second before smiling, something akin to a giggle escaping her before she shifted backwards on her knees. She held your gaze as she moved back, soon turning around and bending down low – keeping her ass in the air. Her pale butt wiggled side-to-side, and it was only then that you realised how _wet_ she was; her folds glistening with want and practically dripping.

However, you wanted to pay her back for her own little oral session.

Thus when you crawled up behind her on your knees, her butt still shaking from side-to-side, you grabbed her narrow hips and gently rolled her onto her side. Shaymin looked confused, the pale-skinned girl tilting her head at you as she laid down on her back, her legs spreading open. Her smooth pussy exposed itself to you, but rather than just put it in your instead laid down on your front, moving your head between her legs.

''Mn?'' Shaymin briefly sounded confused – until your wet tongue stroked up her slit. ''M-Mm~!''

You shivered at the cute sound, sliding your tongue along her sex. Her folds were soft beneath your tongue, enticing you to lick her more – dragging your wet appendage along her slit with growing eagerness. You hadn't given oral before but it wasn't hard to get the hang of it, emboldening you to push your tongue against her slit, struggling for a second; until finally you got it right and pushed your tongue inside her.

Shaymin mewled, her spread legs quivering as your tongue invaded her sex. You held onto her milky thighs and kept her steady, lustfully pushing your tongue in deep – intimately feeling her fleshy insides squeeze your tongue. However your tongue easily managed to wiggle free from her clenching tightness, allowing you to explore her hot insides freely, your tongue wildly licking and lapping at her inner walls.

''Mn, Myaah~'' Shaymin gripped at the grass above her head, her pale body wriggling cutely against the ground – only enticing you to eat her flower out more.

You got bolder the longer you did it, soon beginning to swirl your tongue around her honeyed insides, tasting her tangy-sweet honey. The erotic taste made you move your tongue more vigorously, stroking at her fleshy insides with lustful eagerness – listening to the transformed Pokémon whimper and mewl arousingly. You savoured the sound, your focus torn between eating her out or attending to your own arousal, your cock throbbing with need.

For the time being you ignored it; instead opting to pay Shaymin back for her earlier sucking. She told you how she liked it, her whimpers and mewls becoming soft moans that in turn became quivering gasps, her toes cutely curling and her legs shaking slightly on either side of you. The sight made you run your hands along her milky thighs, soothing Shaymin and making her relax briefly; only to inevitably tense up when you continued eating her out.

''Ah, Mhaah...'' Shaymin panted cutely, looking down at you with a slight tilt to her head, making her adorable visage all the more inviting.

In response you briefly stopped eating her out, instead crawling up her panting frame and kissing her full on the lips, muffling her cute moan of delight. Her lips were inviting and tempted you to keep kissing her, your right hand soon shifting between her milky thighs and allowing you to stroke her pussy, her folds so wet your digits slid over her womanhood easily. She mewled into the kiss, quivering, but didn't stop you – enticing you to be bolder.

A quick tilt of your hand was all it took, and with a slow push you slid two fingers into her pussy. Shaymin moaned into your mouth, her voice delicate and high-pitched, enticing you to deepen the kiss to muffle her erotic sounds. Her fleshy insides gripped your fingers as you pumped them into her, each thrust of your wrist burying your digits deeper and deeper into her until your palm was touching her pelvis.

''A-Ahh... Myn~'' Shaymin's cute noises became all the more apparent when you pulled back from the kiss; sucking in a quick breath before shifting back down her body.

Your fingers were wet when you pulled them back out of her sex, but you wasted no time in shifting your face in close and pushing your tongue between her folds. Shaymin mewled in a high-pitched voice, her legs twitching inwards and her chest arching up, emphasising her small tits, her pinkish nipples perky – whether from the cool sea breeze or arousal, you didn't know nor care. All you cared about was swirling your tongue around her hot core, lapping up her honey and pressing your nose against her clit, pleasuring her as best as you could.

Bit by bit Shaymin's stamina waned, her breathing becoming quicker and heavier. Her fingers curled into delicate fists and her legs trembled more, clearly fighting the urge to close shut on reflex, and as you continued eating her out she began to whimper in a quiet voice, pushing her pussy towards your mouth needily.

And soon, Shaymin hit her limit. ''M- _Myn~!_ ''

She climaxed with a muted mewl, tensing up and trembling against the grass, her back arching erotically. Tangy-sweet honey gushed around your tongue and you kept eating her out, attending to her flower even as she came, prolonging her writhing climax as long as you could.

Eventually her spasms slowed and she trembled to a stop, mewling as you withdrew your tongue. You leaned out from between her legs, breathing heavily yourself from using your tongue so much – but any such tiredness fled your mind as you soaked in the sight of the pale-skinned girl in front of you. Shaymin was laid on her back, her small boobs heaving with her gasping breaths, her trembling legs spread and bent at the knees, her pussy glistening with want and her eyes locked onto yours, giving her a very cute, and very inviting appearance.

''Haah...'' You exhaled with a shudder, shifting closer – gently running your hands along her thighs, spreading her legs apart.

Shaymin smiled at you; an innocent smile, but one that betrayed that she knew what you were going to do. She spread her legs open for you and held out her arms as if wanting a hug, and with an embarrassed blush you obeyed, leaning down and letting her wrap her slim arms around your neck. From so close you could feel her breath on your neck and shoulder, warmth flowing over your skin and inadvertently turning you on more, and tempting you to grasp your cock.

You couldn't exactly see with her hugging you so close, but you felt around a bit between your body and hers, guiding your cock towards her slit – twitching as you rubbed the tip along her folds. She mewled into your neck, breathing picking up and becoming faster, anticipation clear. The mere thought of her _wanting_ this fuelled the fire in your veins and you pushed down what little hesitation you had left, opting instead to rub your cock against her wet, slippery sex, and push inside.

''M-Mn~'' Shaymin whimpered beneath you.

A sharp shudder jolted up your spine at the same time, a groan working its way out of your throat as wet flesh engulfed your cock. You pushed in deeper, intimately feeling her inner walls squeezing your cock as more and more was pushed into her, inch after inch becoming enveloped by her hotness. She felt incredible and you lost yourself momentarily, just groaning as you buried your cock inside the tight Pokémon.

Then you had the sense to look down, checking on Shaymin. She looked a bit uncomfortably but not nearly as much as you were expecting, especially considering how tight she felt around your cock. As if sensing that she looked up and you and flashed you a timid smile, shifting her hands onto your neck and pulling you down into a kiss – the slight height difference between you forcing you to arch your back a little, bending down so you could connect your lips with hers.

''Mmph~'' Shaymin mewled into your mouth, her wet insides smothering your still-sensitive dick.

You popped your lips off hers a moment later, shuddering. You rubbed her sides a bit but she nodded without even hesitating, smiling happily – any trace of discomfort rapidly disappearing. Taking that as a good sign you put both hands on either side of her and reared your hips back, grunting as inch after inch of your cock slipped back out of her womanhood; until you soon pushed it all back inside her.

Shaymin quivered, moaning in a high-pitched voice. She loosened her hold on you enough that you could lean back a bit more, grunting under your breath as you began to thrust in earnest. Your cock slid into her wet sex easily, her velvety inner walls massaging your intruding cock and enticing you to move faster, your cock sliding into her deeper and deeper until you bottomed out inside her pussy, the sensation of being so filled making Shaymin moan.

''Hah, haah...'' You panted heavily, jerking your hips forth harder to get more friction, to feel her more.

Shaymin gripped at your shoulders, her mewls becoming higher-pitched and more whiny, betraying her pleasure. In response you grasped her wrists and pushed her hands down onto the grass, practically holding her down as you continued plunging into her pussy, your gaze drawn down to her folds as you jammed your dick inside her – the erotic sight enhancing your pleasure that little bit more, the sights and sounds of fucking the mythical Pokémon nearly sending you into a frenzy.

Then you glanced back up, locking eyes with Shaymin. She smiled affectionately at you, tempting you to lean in and kiss her deeply again; groaning into her mouth as you kept pumping your cock into her tight sex. You loosened your hold on her wrists and the pale-skinned Pokémon immediately slipped them around your neck, pulling your body flush against hers and allowing her to bury her face into your neck, her whining breaths tickling your skin lewdly.

''Mn, Nn...!'' You grunted roughly, bucking forth harder – eliciting a muffled squeak from the tight girl as she clenched around your shaft.

Pressure crept up your cock, the velvety flesh squeezing your shaft quickly bringing you to your limit, not helped by how sensitive you were after her blow-job. However that only made you move faster; grunting lustfully under your breath as you plunged your hips forth, pounding Shaymin like your life depended on it. The pale-skinned girl gripped onto you in response, mewling heatedly against your shoulder and wrapping her legs around your waist, locking her feet behind your lower back.

Her locked legs forced your thrusts to become shorter but faster, your cock slapping itself into her tightening pussy-

-until finally the pressure inside your dick became too much, and with a gasp you came inside her.

'' _Myn~!_ '' Shaymin squealed beneath you, her head tipping back and her chest lifting off the grass – her fleshy insides smothering your cock as she came with you, squirts of honey escaping around your cock.

Overwhelming pleasure throbbed up your cock, enticing you to blindly jerk your hips back and then slap them back forth, thrusting your hypersensitive cock into her. Her inner walls squeezed tight, wringing the cum out of your shaft but only encouraging you to give a few more ragged thrusts, gasping as you spurted so much cum in her that you felt it begin to leak back out around your shaft.

Shuddering at the feeling you slowed to a stop, panting for a long few moments before pulling out. Without your cock to stuff her hole cum spilled out of her pussy in much more plentiful amounts, your gaze drawn to her ivory folds as your milky cum leaked out lewdly.

''Mmaah~'' Shaymin let out a pleased exhale, a cute smile gracing her face as she sat up, her legs slightly spread and bent at the knees.

A warm blush was quick to coat her cheeks as she leaned in, kissing you on the lips. Her slim hands landed on your shoulders and she pushed against you, lifting herself up and sitting down onto your lap – and only then did she break off the kiss with a soft gasp, swiftly flashing you a bright smile. You returned the smile with an embarrassed flush, swallowing as you laid your hands on her smooth hips, her skin still soft to the touch.

Shaymin glanced down, looking between your body and hers at your cock – your shaft still hard and twitching for more. She giggled lightly at that, slipping her right hand down and gently grasping the tip, helping guide it towards her smooth pussy. She was so wet the tip slid along her entrance a few times, making her struggle with it until you grabbed the base, helping her along-

-and then both of you groaned as you pushed inside her. Wet flesh swallowed your cock and Shaymin happily pushed herself down, her hand returning to your right shoulder as she impaled herself upon your cock. On instinct both your hands went around to her small ass, groping it and eliciting a cute mewl from your lover, the pale-skinned Pokémon flashing you an adoring smile even as your dick throbbed inside her pussy.

''Mm...'' Shaymin lifted her hips up – and then readily dropped herself back down your cock with a moan of bliss,

With a shudder you leaned back slightly, your gaze drawn down to your connected parts as her pelvis slapped against yours repeatedly, each rhythmic jerk of her hips making your cock plunge into her dripping pussy. You could see her hairless folds spread around your dick each time,her wet honey leaving your cock coated in a visible sheen when she lifted her hips back up again – enticing you to hold her ass and yank her down your cock.

Shaymin mewled at that, clenching tight around your dick and only encouraging you to do it more. Your ran your hands up her lower back and up to her shoulders before sliding them around to her breasts and then down to her thighs, touching the pale-skinned girl all over, enamoured by her lithe frame. Shaymin just smiled affectionately at you, her lips parting when she moaned and mewled, her pussy swallowing your cock up down to the base each time.

''Nn...'' Deciding to be a bit more active you bucked your hips up – eliciting a high-pitched squeak from Shaymin as your cock stuffed her sooner that she expected.

After a second she relaxed, mewling as she continued bouncing on your cock. You helped guide her hips but otherwise just let her take the lead, occasionally thrusting your tingling cock up into her folds but little else. And Shaymin showed you how good she was with her hips, her inner walls clenching lovingly around your twitching cock as she slid up-and-down or rolled her hips back-and-forth, the constant motion hastening your end.

A sharp shudder lanced through you when Shaymin shifted her hands; wrapping them around your neck instead and leaning against you, her nipples tickling your chest. You held her lower back and helped her keep moving, panting into her ear as your orgasm began to swell up inside you, your cock throbbing within her pussy as all the friction took its toll on your stamina.

''I...'' You breathed into her ear, shivering. ''I'm gonna cum...''

The admission only made it feel more lewd; doubly so when Shaymin whined an agreement into your neck, her pelvis slapping against yours faster and faster. Burning pressure swelled up your cock, her wet insides squeezed your cock-

-and then with a gasp you came, instinctively pulling her down your cock. Ropes of cum exploded inside Shaymin's pussy, your cum load spurting deep inside and eliciting a sharp gasp from the Pokémon girl – her gasp melting into a hot moan as she hit her own orgasm, her inner walls seizing around your cock. She came much gentler than before, opting instead of grind her pelvis blindly against yours, moaning sweetly as she came on your cock.

Stifling a groan you rubbed her thighs, slowly relaxing as your orgasm came to a close. Shaymin panted on your lap and lifted herself off your dick, mewling as she laid down on her back, skin flushed with sweat and pussy overflowing with your cum.

A full minute of silence passed, both of you just stuck catching your breath.

Then Shaymin stumbled up to her feet, flushed and unsteady, but her intent clear. She gave you a kind, thankful smile full of gratitude and turned away, clearly intent on leaving now that she had thanked you, albeit in her own special way.

She didn't get more than a few feet however before you stumbled up, grasping her hand just before she could go. ''Wait!''

Shaymin blinked innocently, looking back at you.

''Stay.'' You said, blushing when she looked at you in surprise. ''Please... I don't want you to go. Just stay here with me; I don't want this to be the last time I can hold you.''

For a moment, Shaymin stared in surprise.

Then a beautifully-warm smile graced her pale visage and she chirped, twisting on her heel and embracing you in a tight hug, one that you gratefully returned.

And from that day on, Shaymin took on the name 'Shay' – becoming _your_ Shaymin, and nobody else's.

[END]


End file.
